For time immemorial, humans have attempted to enhance their quality of life and environment. The invention disclosed in this application relates to a wide variety of new devices and methods for that purpose, including drinking vessel improvements. Humans have used vessels for drinking at least since the dawn of civilization. More recently, both heating and refrigeration were introduced, to control the temperature of consumable liquids. One long-used method of beverage refrigeration is to introduce ice into a drinking vessel, along with the consumed beverage, or to chill the drinking vessel, if a low-temperature beverage is desired.
It should be understood that the disclosures in this application related to the background of the invention, in, but not limited to this section titled “Background,” do not necessarily set forth prior art or other known aspects exclusively, and may instead include art that was invented concurrently or after the present invention and conception, and details of the inventor's own discoveries and work and work results.
1. Summary of the Invention—“SubmerIce”
Methods and devices for enhancing drinking chilled drinking vessels are provided. In some aspects, a concentric set of arms or tabs in a pre-configured section of a drinking vessel applies holding pressure to expanded water poured within the section. A beverage is then poured over the frozen water, submerging it. In other aspects, holding pressure is maintained through flexible and/or adjustable arms, and lateral play eliminated, even if the frozen water melts. In other embodiments, a loop or set of loops extends from the center of the vessel above the section, and separate, flexible members (preferably cambered) are threaded through the loops after the water is frozen to apply greater holding pressure.